


Riptide

by odinsons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth always visits Dean's bakery during his walk, and doesn't have a clue why. But he soon realizes after an encounter with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo! Hey guys! It's been a while!! But here is yet again, another ambrollins fic that I wrote up and I hope you guys enjoy the fluffy mess it is!  
> Dedicated to Kim and Gaby; my two fav people in the world who helped me develop the idea!!

Seth woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear. He groaned loudly, turned over and slammed it with his fist. Seth laid in bed for a while, before getting up and trudging into the bathroom where he got ready for his morning run. He slipped on a pair of shorts, a black t-shirt and grabbed a water bottle before heading out into the crisp morning air of Iowa.

Seth ran his usual route--down his neighbourhood, through main street, and then back to his house. But he always made his daily stop at this bakery he loved.

Well, he really only stopped there because Seth thought the owner was cute. Dean Ambrose owned the small bakery on Main Street, and Seth never really noticed it until the day he was craving a cookie. He walked in, and there he was, covered in flour and humming along to whatever song was on the radio that day.  
“G’morning!” Seth chimed as he walked in through the door. Dean had his back facing Seth, and turned around when he heard his voice. Dean had flour on his face yet again.  
“‘Morning, Seth. You seem cheery today,” Dean put the rag he was holding over his shoulder. Seth chuckled a little, “You got something here.” He motioned to where Dean had flour on his face. Dean wiped some of it off and patted his dirty hands onto his apron. Still, most of it was on his face.   
“No,” Seth laughed, “here. Lemme get that for you.” 

Dean handed his rag over to Seth. Seth had to lean over the counter to reach Dean’s face and with realization, Dean leaned into Seth’s reach and Seth began to wipe the flour off of his face. Dean was staring straight at Seth as he focussed on the flour on Dean’s face.   
“You have really nice eyes.” Dean said, almost out of nowhere. Seth felt blood rush to his neck and ears and tried to cover it up with a smile, “Thanks.”   
The only sound in the bakery was the humming of the air conditioner and Dean’s rag being wiped over the flour on his face. In some ways, this was nice. There was no one else here either, just the two of them. Alone. Nice. 

Seth moved his hand from Dean’s face to his shirt, where he wiped off the excess flour.   
“You’re all good now.” Seth said, averting his gaze from Dean’s. Dean moved a hand over his scruff, “Thanks, Seth. Want a coffee?”   
“I would love one.” Seth sat down on a bar stool near the counter, watching Dean. Seth didn’t even know why he was so attracted to Dean. Maybe it was his curly hair, or the fact that he had an adorable laugh, or maybe because of his toned, tanned arms or maybe even because of the way he hums to his music. Maybe it was all of that. Seth couldn’t figure it out. 

 

Seth watched the tv as Dean made his coffee. There was recently a shooting, and a white man killed 9 people in a black church.   
“He was mentally ill,” one of the reporters said. Dean scoffed, and said a small “yeah right”.   
“So, a black guy shoots 9 guys in a white church, he’s a thug. But a white guy shoots 9 people in a black church, he’s--” Dean made air quotations “mentally ill. Give me a break.”   
Seth looked at Dean in shock, he didn’t even realize Dean cared so much about this.   
“Damn. But you’re so right though--” Dean put Seth’s coffee in front of him lightly “if a black guy murders a white guy, he’s seen as bad. But a white guy murders a black guy, it’s a shock to everyone.”   
Dean clapped his hands together and pointed at Seth, “THANK YOU!” Seth laughed at Dean, he was so cute when he got into things like this.   
“White privilege is getting way out of hand. The media needs to realize that black lives matter too.”   
Seth and Dean spent thirty minutes talking about the media and how shit it is nowadays. Dean agreed with Seth, and Seth agreed with Dean. They were more alike than they thought. 

“Anyway, Ambrose. I gotta go, but can I borrow a pen real quick?” Seth asked Dean. Dean nodded, and turned around to grab a pen from the cash register. Dean came back with it, and Seth grabbed Dean’s wrist, scribbling his number on it.   
“Call me sometime, yeah?” Seth smiled, and Dean was blushing now. He looked adorable.   
“I’ll call you. See you ‘round,” Dean smiled, still blushing.

With that, Seth carried on with his morning jog with a big smile and a hope that Dean would call him.


End file.
